


The Ride

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Graves, Biker!Graves, Biker!Newt(ish), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: When Tina sees Newt surrounded by a gang of petty criminals she rushes over to intervene before they cause a scene. Except Newt is rescued before she gets there.





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> Prompt fill for an anon over on Tumblr who asked for Biker!Graves.

The sisters were walking out of MACUSA when they saw Newt all but surrounded just down the road. Tina knew the gang he was facing off and politely backing away from. They were a group of good for nothing petty criminals who would rob anyone blind in the light of day. Her sister picked up on her thoughts and they hurried towards Newt who had adjusted his grip on his case. It was broad daylight, lots of people around so there was no way he’d reach for his wand and neither would the criminals. However Tina recognised the way Newt subtly changed his stance, his grip on the case firm. It was something she’d seen him do before and knew that any minute now the case would be flying through the air to clobber his assailants. She’d seen it before, Newt taking down a group of smugglers who cornered him. It wasn’t pretty but it was effective and brutal. She and Queenie hurried down the street towards them and they were almost there when Newt stepped to the side, towards the road. She could see his arm tense as he was about to strike.

From down the road something roared. A great metal beast raced down the street in plumes of smoke and pulled to a screeching stop by Newt. The rider kicked the stand down and lifted off the black helmet with the shadow of a wampus dusted onto it in a richer black. Tina gasped as Percival Graves turned to look at the gang which had surrounded Newt.

“What seems to be the problem gentlemen?” he asked in a low purr that matched the motorbike he was sitting on. The gang backed away, stammering apologies while Newt slipped his case into the frame at the back of the bike before hopping on behind the director with practiced ease. He was given a helmet emblazoned with a hippogriff which he slipped on and Graves lifted his arms to put his own one back on. Before he obscured his face with it though he gave Tina and Queenie a shit eating grin. Helmet firmly in place and Newt’s arms wrapped around his waist he revved the engine and tore off down the street again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr - I'm @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
